tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Deathsaurus Leads an Assault
Log Title: Deathsaurus Leads an Assault Characters: Blast Off, Blockade, Bumblebee, Cerebros, Chromia, Deathsaurus, Dust Devil, Elita One, Fortress Maximus, Goth, Kodiak, Lugnut, Megatron, Overlord, Spike, Star Saber, Starlock, Trailbreaker Location: Gates of Iacon Date: November 18, 2019 TP: A Star Is Born TP Summary: Feeling confident, Deathsaurus rallies troops to attack Iacon under Megatron's command. But Deathsaurus gets a terrible surprise. Category:2019 Category:A Star Is Born TP Category:Logs As logged by '' Blockade '''Log session starting at 18:44:24 on Monday, 18 November 2019.' <> Deathsaurus says, "Decepticons. The time is now. The Autobots are still recovering from the Fallen attack. We strike tonight, taking down Iacon while its defenses are down." <> Deathsaurus says, "Whoever is with me, meet me at the Iaconian plains. There is no longer time to wait. We strike now." <> Deathsaurus says, "We will finish what we started." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Oh, Iacon. We'd like to talk to you about Primus." Broadband Starlock says, "WE don't want any of your cookies, go away!" Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Fire sale?" Gates of Iacon - Iacon - Northwestern Cybertron The Iacon gates are a legendary shield system of triple reinforcement. Several large cannons are mounted strategically along it, even four of the dreaded warp cannons! Turreted guard towers line the semi-circular perimeter out of the necessity of war. Golden walls rise a good 10 stories tall overlooking the arched entrance to Iacon's main dome. Autobot sentries guard the main entrance, ever watchful of potential Decepticon threats. A large protected entrance is near the main staging area. Over a deep empty moat extends a bridge that can be retracted during an attack. Chromia looks around again as she takes in the field and those who are there before she addresses Starlock, "Stay near the back.. with our forces as low as they are and most of our medics still at the Center, need you to pull anyone you can back from the line and help them. The same orders I gave to Bumblebee apply to you, Starlock, hit them where you can but try to minimize the attention you draw since your our core Medic for now." The jagged purple warship, Pillager, maintains a malevolent rumble, casting a shadow over part of the city. Without much fanfare...or encore, the ship fires several large superjet rounds towards the city shield, which impacts with a shudder. Chromia growls a bit as the attack begins, one last look over the Autobot defense and gives the simplest and easiest command there was for the situation, as she draws her own weapons. "All Autbots.. Fire at Will." <> Deathsaurus says, "I see their new base is on defense. Get past him and take down that shield. We'll need to lure as many as we can inside." On Chromia's command, the city defenses open up. While most of them are still under maintenance or locked up by Redkey, several of the city defenses start to lash out back against the Pillager, sending plasma blasts and rail gun strikes against the ship. <> Goth says, "Would you like for I to employ said generator? Quite sure I can slip past their sensors." Deathsaurus is normally a backseat sort of leader. But today, hes leading the fray literally like a mech with nothing to lose. The Destron's optics glow brightly as he transforms to his Kaiju mode, leading the drop. "Decepticons...Destrons...I will lead us to victory where Megatron could not." he opens the airlock and dives into battle. "Follow my lead. ATTACK!" he snarls. The Pillager warship launches another salvo of superjet rounds, as the shield shudders and gives out! Fortress Maximus sets his weapons right at the lumbering, incoming warship, and his massive cannons, missile doors, and turrets blast at The Pillager! From beneath the Pillager, there's a shuttlecraft, extra blast plating had been welded onto it, reinforced repeatedly, its obviously meant as a drop pod. Scarlet flames burst out of it as it rockets towards the shieldless city, dropping its invaders well into the thick of things. Dust Devil is coming around one of the side exits trying to get to the Shield emitter and hopefully a conscious Trailbreaker. So much for relaxing on break. He's carrying extra energon rations for himself and Trailbreaker. Optics scan the area for his friend and mentor. Fortress Maximus raises its weapons toward Deathsaurus. From the speakers, perhaps within Megatron's earshot, the voice can be heard "I have not been on this planet long, but I am here to finish this conflict..." And with that, he sends his lasers toward Deathsaurus. >> Fortress Maximus misses Deathsaurus with Ballistic . << Chromia stays where she is, near the main Gates to Iacon and uses both radio and handsignals to get what defenders there are moving in the right direction to take up positions as well as react to the enemy movements they have shown so far. Trailbreaker lies dazed, parts of his body still crackling with electricity, Dust Devil would recognize it as a signature of having the forcefield overloaded. Even with all those energon pipes channeling in towards him or yourself, its still one mech taking on a warship... Dust Devil runs to Trailbreaker's side and does his best to pull Trailbreaker behind the generator itself and out of immediate view. He gets shocked but shakes it off and quickly starts trying to get Trailbreaker's systems to cool them. A medical ration of energon is quickly tacked to the generator and hooked to Trailbreaker. Darkened optics watch the incoming action while he tries to figure what his next steps are. Bumblebee raises a hand before him as the drop pod crashes into Iacon. "They sure like their dramatic entrances..." He glances to Chromia, the Commander is busy, she's waging a war here with non-military types. It was probably better for him to see what he could find out. Bumblebee transforms into his small VW Bug form, and motors on down closer to the drop pod, but out of the line of sight... The Pillager veers softly to glance some of the plasma attacks towards its harder armor plating, but its guns come to rest. Starlock nods and quickly gets into position, frowning up at the ships shadow.. THey were going to be in for a night it seemed. .. She'd take a vent, pulling herself together and rolled her pauldrons, her battle mask sliding into place, and drawing her dual pistols. She wasn't sure who she needed to hit more, most part, scanning the field as she started rushing around the fringes, trying to look for the injured.. ' ' ' '''She knew Chromia said don't draw attention but.. Well, There's a lot of Cons on the field, so instead she gets herself to a position that hides her well enough, but up high enough that maybe, juuust maybe, her fire could be mistaken for a turret... Once she's let her mass of Shot's she started heading down from her position. ' '''>> Starlock attacks Overlord, Lugnut, and Deathsaurus with Dual Starburst, striking Lugnut. << Blockade shrugs and steps out of the airlock in Deathsaurus' wake. He drops like a stone most of the way down, slowing with anti-grav just enough to transform before he lands. Repulsor fields cushion the impact as the heavy hover tank thuds into place. Instant artillery. Blockade collapses forward, his curved armor pieces locking together into the platform of his hover tank mode while the turret expands, ready to deliver more firepower. Kodiak wheels into position, his dual cannons charging up. "Dang it. Why's everyone gotta play dog pile on Iacon these days. Can't get a blasted moment's peace with all this racket goin' on." he says, firing several volleys from his cannons at the incoming drop pod. Overlord arrives like the force of nature that he is, easily evading Starlock's attack. He smirks as he continues his advance. One of the plates on the drop pod is literally kicked out, as Lugnut emerges, "HAHAHA! FOR THE GLORY OF LO.." and then he eats a spray of gunfire from Starlock. Blockade slams into the ground with a shudder throughout the city, kicking up dust as the artillery cannon prepares to open up. "UGH. ALRIGHT THEN..." He reaches into the drop pod and withdraws a large device that he hefts with ease. "LET THIS BE THE END OF THE AUTOBOTS AND THEIR CAUSE!" He throws the device towards the forcefield generator, not too far from Dust Devil and Trailbreaker. The silver device opens up, becoming flatter, then wraps around the large conduit. Almost immediately a large silver dome appears, projected around the zone. Large enough to have figures like Fort Max and Blockade still do their work...but not allowing reinforcements in. Elita One roars into the gates of Iacon, and as the forcefield comes up, the tech car hits the brakes and turns hard to avoid smashing into it. She transforms and tests the field. Your goal: Survive EVERYONE. Your music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5iQlzCI4xQ There is a hiss and a release of steam as the rest of the drop pod cracks open to reveal its final occupant: Megatron. He launches himself up in the air, towards the top of the silver dome, willing to make himself a target in exchange for an aerial view of the battlefield. "Is this all you Autobots can muster? Pathetic. I'd hoped to at least capture Prime in my little trap," he chuckles. Powering up his fusion cannon, Megatron points at Fortress Maximus. "Deathsaurus! Trample that poor-mech's Metroplex. The Autobots are trapped like Seacons in a barrel! Let the slaughter begin!" Deathsaurus looks to Fortress Maximus, moving in like a stalking beast. "Stand aside, or I will crush you just like I crushed Cerebros's mentor." he says with an evil smile, taunting the battle station. He breathes fire, ready to have a target worthy of his full attention. "With pleasure, My lord." he chuckles. "I'll do to him what I did to Star Saber." >> Deathsaurus misses Fortress Maximus with Flame Breath . << Fortress Maximus has a target on Megatron, but the personal animosity toward Deathsaurus causes him to ignore the hated Decepticon leader, and the crack about Star Sabre REALLY sealed the deal. He turns his weapons on Deathsaurus as his shields deflect the flames. His missile bay opens and fires five of them toward Deathsaurus. >> Fortress Maximus misses Deathsaurus with Heavy Laser . << Bumblebee sends a radio transmission. <> Blockade says, "You got a preferred target for me, or should I just hit everything I can see?" <> Emperor Megatron says, "Focus fire on anyone who tries to take down the shield. I don't want any Autobots getting away." <> Deathsaurus says, "We're in. Reactivate the forcefield. Trap them. Then fire at will." Bumblebee sends a radio transmission. <> Blockade says, "Right" <> Blast Off says, "My pleasaure." Dust Devil takes a deep vent, Trailbreaker is about as good as he's going to get. But Dust Devil does have something of the element of surprise at this point in time. So....unloading his subspace pockets of that superfine dust/grit and metallic glitter that he's been hoarding, Dust Devil moves away from his hiding space to keep Trailbreaker safe. Then with a quick transformation of his hands and a little forcefield augmentation for direction, dust devil spins a wall of the most annoying substance collective known to mech directly at Megatron! >> Dust Devil strikes Megatron with Blinding . << >> Megatron temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Chromia keeps her cool as things go sideways almost from the start, her weapons rising as she starts to try to get some response headed towards the drop pod as well as getting some guns aimed towards the shield itself when Elita One arrives, her commands cutting off as she focues on Megatron as he exits the drop pod itself and climbs up onto the Dome, "They say no plan surives contact with the enemy, but this went sideways a bit sooner then expected." When E1 gives the orders to shoot at the shield she spins fully around and moves further into Iacon, her pistols rising up as she snaps off a few long-range shots at Megatron to join in with Dust Devil's fire as letting him go wild would definitely be a 'Bad Thing'. >> Chromia strikes Megatron with Heavy Laser . << Megatron leaves Deathsaurus to handle Fortress Maximus, and trusts Overlord to kill everyone else. Megatron scans the battlefield for the command element and smiles. He calls out to the Female Autobot Commander on the other side of the forcefield. "Elita One! Why don't you come inside to help? Oh, you can't? That's too bad. You'll just have to witness me tearing Chromia apart with my bare hands!" ''' '''Megatron then swoops down, reaching out to grab Chromia.... but instead gets hit by a glitter devil that coats his armor and blinds his optics. Instead of hitting Chromia, he hits the ground hard, sending up a sparkling cloud. Chromia's heavy-laser shots then slam into him, melting the glitter to his frame, adding injury to insult. Bumblebee avoids the incoming and outgoing gunfire, as he zips through the battlefield, passing in front of Starlock, but beneath her weapons fire, then past Chromia. He passes into the battlestation that is Fortress Maximus and transforms, "Spike, I'm here!" He moves to a control panel, "I see...he's a lot like Metroplex, but different. I'll do whatever I can!" Spike looks over at Bumblebee and gives a relieved grin. "Woah! You got in fast!" he says breathlessly as Cerebros lifts Spike up. Spike affixes his helmet to his exo-suit. Spike then points to an area with some obvious seat belts. "Uh...lock yourself in, Bee! This place is going to do some serious moving soon!" After saying that, he's lifted into Cerebros' head as the two then position themselves to be fully uplinked into Fortress Maximus' central processing unit. Panic, everyone is panicking, or at least from what she can hear over the radio, fairly she feels panic too, but she's keeping controlled best she could.. She knew Chormia ordered her to stay out of sight but with all those heavy con hitters on the field and that shield up, everyone's going to be focusing on it too, should she? She knows MEgatron may still be a biiiit lubed about that whole knocking him off the roof thing if he sees her... ' ' ''' '''Tactfully speaking though, she knew what was the right choice, so the second her pedes hit the ground she transforms into her Mini-bus mode, and deploys that /same/ Armor eating canon and aims for the kill shield generator, letting lose the purple blaze of a plasma ballistic. >> Starlock succeeds with her generic combat roll on Lugnut. << Weapons fire from the close-defense array of Iacon start to send smaller rail gun rounds and short range missiles explode on the surface of the Decepticon containment shield. A big brown and purple shuttleformer can be seen inside this 'bubble', hovering above most people because Blast Off *does love* looking down on people. His attitude is one of aloof, can't-be-really-bothered-here distain of the scurrying groundpounders. He also enjoys showing off his marksmechship skills, and looks like this is a great time to demonstrate! Hmm, first his first demonstration, he'll go for that big target over there, just to warm out, you know. ' ' ''' '''The Combaticon sniper aims his ionic blaster at Fort Max and fires off a shot, trying to bust a transportation mechanism somewhere and maybe hobble him a bit. >> Blast Off strikes Fortress Maximus with X-Ray-Laser . << Overlord surveys the battlefield, looking deliberately smug and unconcerned about the chaos raging around him. He takes his time, drawing his weapon and aiming toward the city's defenses in an attempt to strike them down and help add to the confusion and despair of his enemies. It was either this or another evening spent perfecting his 'cooler than you' look in the mirror again... As he studies his options, he spies a big, blue femme who is just making an absolute target out of herself. "...hello," he says, taking aim at her. "...and good-bye..." >> Overlord strikes Chromia with Laser . << Before the fight gets too mixed up, a number of ports open up on the hover tank to reveal lasers. Blockade sets up a field of fire, trying to hit as many Autobots as he can before he's risking friendly fire. >> Blockade attacks Fortress Maximus, Starlock, and Chromia with Laser Barrage, striking Fortress Maximus, and Starlock. << GAME: Megatron PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Bumblebee quickly gets into the seat Spike had motioned to, then attaches the seat belt, "Okay, Spike, lets see what the three of you can do!" Kodiak spots a familiar foe. "Well well... we have unfinished business, ya flea bitten varmint." he says, swivelling his turret to take aim at Lugnut. "This town ain't big enough fer the two of us, and I ain't plannin' on movin' any time soon!" he yells as he unleashes a blast from his turrets. >> Kodiak strikes Lugnut with Main Cannons . << Gunfire and laser sprays just fill the air, and Lugnut is mighty pleased with himself, he actually basks in the visage of Megatron, "LORD MEGATRON, YOUR PAINT JOB SHALL BE MEMORIALIZED ON THIS DAY THAT WE CARVE APART THE R..." Turret fire hits him, once again stopping what was surely to be endless praise. He turns slowky, his big red eye gleaming. "AUTOBOT....I DO NOT KNOW WHAT IS MORE FOLLY, THAT YOU FEEL THE INADEQUACIES OF YOUR LIVING SPACE SO MUCH, OR THAT YOU WOULD CHOOSE TO DIE BY MY CLAWS!" His big grey claws clamp together. His shoulder mounted napalm ejectors open fire as he moves to advance onto Kodiak. >> Lugnut misses Kodiak with Napalm . << Deathsaurus starts to prepare his next attack. Thats when he suddenly grabs his chest. "No!" he snarls. "N...not now." he falls to one knee, totally open to attacks, his top optics whiting out for a moment, his bottom optics glowing brightly in pain. "We're too close to victory.." the Autobots have a new ally now in Deathsaurus's weird health issue. He vents heavily, wings pulling back as he arches his back in pure agony, something just under his armor glowing brightly, as if ready to melt its way through his armor. If ever there was a chance to take him down, now is the time. Meanwhile, the corrosive compound of Starlock's attack causes some sizzling on the Decepticon Kill Shield.... <> Deathsaurus says, "Sla...ARGH!" Fortress Maximus 's walls begin to collapse within. His ramps begin to retract and form even more protective plating, which is great, given the attacks he's sustained so far. He shifts, folds, and transforms into the towering figure known as Fortress Maximus. As he's doing this, the EXACT moment he's doing this, Deathsaurus has gone down, which makes his punch at Deathsaurus all the more stun-enducing. <> Emperor Megatron says, "Stay focused, Deathaurus! Now is not the time for personal weakness!" >> Fortress Maximus strikes Deathsaurus with Punch. << Fortress Maximus says, "Fortress....MAXIMUS!!!"" Bumblebee alone is lifted about 22 stories off the ground as the head unit of Fortress Maximus fully emerges. Chromia staggers a bit as Overlord's shot slams into her shoulder but it doesn't slow her as she keeps moving into the city in Megatron's direction, a few more shots sent his way before she half spins in place and fires a shot back towards Overlord, "As typical for a Decepticon... you are premature in your celebrations." She sets herself in a sideways stands, in clear view of both Megatron and Overlord and with a heavy pistol point both directions. >> Chromia strikes Overlord with Laser . << Dust Devil is facing a much bigger opponent and he's not exactly as skilled or powerful as some of his other autobot friends. All he can do is keep pressing the attack like Elita said. So using his new bladed turrets and the fact that Megatron can't see, he runs forward to try and slice at the backs of Megatron's knees with the now highlighted plasma blades on Dust Devil's forearms. Attack and run, it's the only chance he has. <> Deathsaurus says, "k..keep...atta...keep...ARGH." >> Chromia strikes Megatron with Laser . << >> Dust Devil misses Megatron with Plasma-Blades. << Megatron slowly climbs to his feet, rage practically glowing off him like a sparkly, sparkly aura. Chromia's shot burns through his right hand, but before he can respond, Dust Devil rushes past, trying to slash at his knees. Megatron steps aside quickly and focuses his glittery attention on Dust Devil. Will he seek revenge for his pearlescent humiliation? No, of course not. When he kills Dust Devil, it'll be to further disable the Iacon force shield and take out an underrated tactical asset. The pleasure he will derive from Dust Devil's death is purely a bonus. Megatron slowly stalks towards Dust Devil, his shimmery focus locked on the diversionary specialist. Well, Dusty diverted the Decepticon leader alright! Megatron reaches behind him and slowly draws a massive sword, almost as big as Dust Devil himself. "Little Autobot, you clearly have more bravery than brains," Megatron asserts. "I'd like to see them all over your dying friend there," Megatron requests, indicating the downed Trailbreaker. "I'll be sure to put him out of his misery next." ''' '''Threat made, Megatron raises his sword and brings it down at his annoying Autobot foe. >> Megatron misses Dust Devil with Energy-Sword. << <> Lugnut says, "HE COWERS BEFORE YOU, MY LIEGE" <> Emperor Megatron says, "... Indeed." Bumblebee is startled by the change up, but looks about through the sensor suites, as well as the weapons systems. "Okay...Okay I got it. Small arms fire though...can't risk hitting Dust ''' '''Devil!...Wait....." Spike's nowhere to be seen, but Cerebros is right next to Bumblebee, his optics flickering wildly, but he's unmoving. His normal blue optics are glowing an Matrix-y green like as he's fully 'linked' up to Fortress Maximus. He doesn't register at all that Bee is sitting closeby, right now, everything fully in sync. Small point defense weapons from Fortress Maximus fire out in a volley towards Starlock's coordinates. >> Bumblebee succeeds with its generic combat roll on Lugnut. << The peppering of fire from Fortress Maximus hits the conduit as well as the field generator, as Starlock's weapons fire keeps sizzling, causing it to spark and flicker. ' Starlock is hit! And the wound is smoldering, the triple changer lets out a cry of pain, all she can repeat in her helm though is to not, lose, focus! She'd struck the generator, so everyone else's lives were going to be easier... Though Blast Off's presences makes her wary. ' ' ' ' She transforms once more into her tiny root mode, she doesn't know what's going on with Deathsaurus, but she's not above playing dirty, so! She send Bumblebee her coordinates for the generator, before she lets loose a volley of plasma shots from her dual pistols once more, including at the generator itself.' >> Starlock attacks Overlord, Blockade, Blast Off, Lugnut, and Deathsaurus with Dual Starburst, striking Blockade, Deathsaurus, and Overlord. << Blast Off hits his mark because of course he does! He's just that amazing. The Combaticon continues hovering above many of the others, watching as Megatron gets ganged up on by 'Bots, then Deathsaurus has an unpleasant up close and personal with Fort Max. Well, Megatron can hold his own but... whoop! Starlock's attack comes his way but the agile Combaticon evades it easily with a smug *heh*. ' ' ''' '''Now it's showtime. ""<< Need some assistance, Deathsaurus? ,>>" he radios the other Con. "<< You're in luck- *I'm* here. >>" He frowns under his faceplate and decides to take a shot back at Starlock while waiting for Deathsaurus' answer. "<< ...Just let me know~...>>" He focuses on the small 'Bot and fires a warning shot. Warning like- don't mess with the Decepticons-especially me- or you'll be sorry kind of ...warning. Yes. >> Blast Off strikes Starlock with Ionic-Blaster . << Overlord takes a hit, his face twisting into a snarl of pain and anger as he watches the blue femme chase after Megatron. 'Oh, so you think you can ignore me?" he says, optics flaring. "Oh, no, that won't do. No, no, no, that won't do." And with a look that is most assuredly not a sulky, pouty look and even if it is, it's still a super badass and awesome sulky, pouty look. "It won't do at *all.*" >> Overlord strikes Chromia with Laser . << Blockade is hit. Ow. He was ordered to shoot anybody who's trying to destroy the generator. Since Starlock seems to be doing just that, he takes aim right for the quick little Autobot. >> Blockade strikes Starlock with Laser . << Kodiak slams the throttle and drifts around in a 360 circle to avoid the flames, his turret ending up facing Lugnut once again. "Napalm!? I've been up to my neck in slag at the smelters in my younger days, buddy, that wouldn't even raise my fuel temperature!" he snarls, sending a stream of lead at Lugnut. >> Kodiak strikes Lugnut with Side Cannons . << Lugnut says, "IT CERTAINLY WOULD IF YOU WOULD STOP MOVING!" Lugnut defends himself. He takes to the air, trying to anticipate the tank, slams down onto the ground, and comes up with a vicious claw to the tank's side! "YOUR FIRST ENCOUNTER WITH ME...WILL BE YOUR LAST, BY LORD MEGATRON'S WILL!"" >> Lugnut misses Kodiak with Haymaker. << Deathsaurus takes the punch directly to his helm, causing his head to snap back. He collapses entirely. One hit is all it takes. His entire body shakes, his chest melting and smoking for a moment. His body jerks violently, no longer a threat to the Autobots, even as more attacks rain down on him. He hears the radio but is unable to respond at all! Suddenly, he curls in on himself very still, before releasing one final jerk that seems to snap everything in his frame! Something like a small meteriorite shoots out of his chest like a bullet, heading towards a wall in a violent explosion heading right for the generator! As Deathsaurus reels, and something fires out of him, the shield generator explodes in a shower of sparks, bringing down the Kill Shield! <> Deathsaurus says, "" <> Blast Off says, "....I'll take that as a 'yes'." <> Goth says, "Damnit, get him back to the infermary when you can!" <> Blast Off says, "In due time, first we have some Autobots that need shooting." <> Overlord says, "Please, he's just being dramatic. Ignore him." A small minicon of blue picks itself up from the impact crater, smaller even than Bumblebee, the tiny mech draws up. <> Emperor Megatron says, "Have it ready, Goth! Blast Off, can you transport him after we've killed these accursed Autobots?" <> Blast Off says, "Of course, Sir." <> Lugnut says, "YES!" Fortress Maximus 's eyes widen as he sees his now-hated foe Deathsaurus reduced to a pathetic, convulsing hull - is he dead? But out of the corner of his eye, he sees Megatron directly threatening his little friend Dust Devil - Dusty's in mortal danger!! Reflexively, Fortress Maximus scoops Megatron up into the air, like a human would do with a flapjack...and then... attempts to 'catch' Megatron...and slam him DIRECTLY into the ground ala a choke slam ' '(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChL3C_5d71c&t=44s). >> Fortress Maximus misses Megatron with Bash. << Chromia widens her stance a bit more for balance, weapons pointed both ways, as Overlord continues to hit her with repeated laser blasts. A slight shift and her head turns towards Overlord as she speaks out clearly, "Ignore you? No. I simply focused on the greater threat... and Megatron has proven far more a threat then you ever have." The Autobot Femme holds off firing at Megatron as her view is now blocked as Fortress Maximus abandons his post at the Gate to go after Megatron, her focus moving to Overlord as she aims at his legs, her shots at him focusing on his shoulders. >> Chromia strikes Overlord with Heavy Pistol . << The minicon clenches his fists....and as the gleam of light approaches, he bellows in a commanding tone....."DEATHSAURUS!" ..... The minicon folds up, and turns into an array of colors as he literally turns into energy, and floods into the blue mecha shape....Arms and legs emerge, as a head forms. "LETS.....SAY GO!" As he speaks, the V-System, which had just crashed out of the mortuary, folds forward.... Saber disconnects from his current mode, transforms into his small robot mode. The robot mode turns into pure energy, and is absorbed into the rest of his body's frame, forming a chest and head of the full Saber body. That form is then folded up into a chest and head, which merges with the V-Star weapons platform, to finally emerge as Star Saber! Dust Devil sees the shield going down and grins. He's got to get his warmed up and ready to defend the city anyway right? So Dust Devil raises his own forcefield. Turning his optics focus on where the shield generator is and the energy cables that might allow him to boost the shield up when we get these fools out of the city. But in between himself and the generator is Megatron. Focusing on the mech, he dashes forward, hands raising as he attempts to slam the con with his forcefield and get to where someone like him can do more good. "Comin through!" Seeing and hearing Star Saber he laughs and calls out, "Hey Star Saber. Batter Up?" >> Dust Devil projects a forcefield over himself. << >> Dust Devil strikes Megatron with Force Push . << <> Overlord says, "Deathsaurus, not to say I told you so but, I TOLD YOU SO!" Megatron whiffs his attack on the smaller, faster Autobot, but presses his attack as Dusty continues to successfully divert him from more high-value targets. Before he can follow up, Fortress Maximus scoops him up and attempts to slam him into the ground. Megatron reacts quickly, however, flying out of Fortress's grasp before he can be flattened like a glittery birthday cake pancake. He lands lightly but is bowled backward by Dust Devil while distracted by Star Saber's resurrection. "Deathsaurus is down! Star Saber has returned? It's time to end this! Overlord, prepare to receive!" With that, Megatron transforms and flips backward, transforming into his oversized pistol mode. Megatron begins to shrink in size as his arms fold in and form the barrel end of his Walter P38 mode, while the secondary barrel unsnaps from his back and attaches to the front. His chest twists to form the other end above the grip is formed by his legs as they fold together. His head disappears within and his cannon barrel attaches to form the scope, leaving behind a chrome Walter P38 hand gun, although of much larger size than a human could wield. With the forcefield finally down, Elita One bursts forward towards Chromia and Overlord with a vengeance. She barely has time to recognize the situation with everyone else, let alone Star Saber. "Chromia! With me!" She stops just beside Chromia, her fists up. "Its about time we used some proper teamwork....and drove the Decepticons out of Iacon!" She raises her pathblaster rifle, and fires two shots straight at the Phase Sixer. >> Elita One strikes Overlord with Pathblaster . << Perhaps much to the horror of Bumblebee - Fortress Maximus seems to be stuck - an elated grin comes across his face. But he's absolutely frozen. The elation Cerebros felt at the return of Star Saber has overridden pretty much all other emotions and functions. He's currently a statueque target for anyone who wants to take a shot at. Bumblebee is mostly just along for the ride, He glances over at Cerebros, wanting to say something, but the mech seems distracted enough. Being inside the frame of a giant cityformer in melee, Bee recognizes that the best thing to do right now...is nothing. "hold together...we need you Fortress Maximus..." is all he can mutter softly. ' So much for not drawing attention to herself! Starlock takes /both/ the shots and energon goes spraying a cross the field... But she's standing, she looks at her readout monitor, panting, and lets out a chuckle, she the /only one/ not in good shape of her team, Her readouts are starting to flash due to it reaching dangerous levels... That's okay though, medics job, yeah? ' ' ' ' She also wasn't sure /what/ just happened, but the generator goes down, and they have an ally in what is apparently Star Saber who was hiding in Deathsauruses chest? She isn't sure she wants to /know/ the logistics of that, even for a doctor and medic.. THat was kiiiinda gross... She'd shake her helm and she closes her optics and murmurs under her breath. "Thank you..." ' ' ' ' Starlock then takes a few deep vents, psyching herself up, unsure of her humor is welcomed, given she had been attempting to take the panic out of everyone's nerves, but that's a thought for later, she'd raise a pair of rude gestures to the cons around her and opens up with another volley of shots at the cons!' >> Starlock attacks Overlord, Megatron, Blockade, Blast Off, Lugnut, and Deathsaurus with Dual Starburst, striking Blockade, Deathsaurus, and Overlord. << <> Lugnut says, "THAT ONE IS VERY LARGE." Cerebros looks at Bumblebee, no longer 'linked' - his eyes ver VERY much lucid...and on Bumblebee. "He's alive! Star Saber...He's alive!" Bumblebee looks alarmed at Cerebros, "Cerebros, get it together! Celebrate later!" Deathsaurus seems incapable of even a response. Tsk. Then STAR SABER shows up, too! "....I'll take that as a 'yes'." Blast Off sighs... shame that things always fall on *him*, as an absolutely amazing sharpshooter and all, to take care of these things, but alas, that's just the life you lead when you're as awesome as he is! "It's not easy being this magnificent, but *somebody* has to do it..." ' ' ''' '''He transforms, assuming Deathsaurus will take on Star Saber, and heads over to aim an orbital X-ray laser at Fort Max. The shuttle zooms by, then lets loose the blast below, again also evading another shot by Starlock. "<< Trying to get an orbital bombardment of your own, Autofool? I can arrange that... >>," He calls down to Starlock. Blast Off falls vertically, his arms folding over his head. His legs join together, his wings come forward and Blast Off becomes a shuttle. >> Blast Off strikes Fortress Maximus with X-Ray Laser . << Overlord's optics flare almost white as Chromia insults him by suggesting that there is any bigger threat on this battlefield than him. The impact of her shot hurts less than the damage to his pride. Well, in a metaphorical sense. In an actual sense, the pain from the shot causes him to stagger sideways, hissing like an angry mechafeline as he tries to right himself. ''' '''And then he sees Star Saber and he barks out a laugh that starts out mocking and becomes triumphant. "It'll be a pleasure, Megatron!" he says, steadying himself and holding up a hand to catch Megatron. "A pleasure indeed!" He's still grinning when Elita-1 hits him with her Pathblaster. '..and if you don't have a target already, sir..." he snarls. And then he's hit by Starlock. "...I could suggest a couple..." <> Deathsaurus says, " "YOU.."" Cerebros looks at Bumblebee and nods, almost like going back to sleep. He nods slowly and leans back. His optics slowly going from blue to green, but still his elation is preventing a seamless link-up. But slowly, slowly, the link begins to get reestablished. The only thing is that it's still taking some time, leaving Fortress Maximus a sitting duck...bot. <> Overlord says, "Was right. Star Saber isn't dead, was never dead, likely will never be dead -- not by your hands, at any rate." Blockade takes another shot that pings off his armor. It stings, but the tank has other, much bigger problems now. He lobs a missile at Star Saber while his tachyon cannon begins to whine with charge. >> Blockade strikes Star Saber with Missile. << <> Deathsaurus says, "Will. Die. ALLOF THEM." Overlord pulls the trigger, and Megatron opens fire. >> Megatron misses Elita One with Cannon . << <> Goth says, "Des! get it together!" <> Overlord says, "You should seriously be used to being wrong by now, Deathsaurus..." Blockade opens fire with a missile, Star Saber raises his arms to buffet the blow, and comes out singed, but mobile. He calls out, " Dust Devil...let us finish what we started." And with that, electricity sparks between the mechs... With an electric spark surrounding him and connecting him to the last child of Alpha Trion, Dust Devil! Dust Devil breaks apart into several pieces, that attach to Star Saber! <> Overlord says, "...and speaking of being wrong, my lord, but I fear you're too used to being fired by inferior shots..." <> Deathsaurus says, "*Incomprehensible snarls and electrical sparks*" <> Overlord says, "I agree completely, Deathsaurus. Lord Megatron *should* train with someone other than Starscream." <> Overlord says, "Anyone else, really. I could certainly fit some extra training into my schedule. For the good of the Empire." <> Lugnut says, "FOR THE EMPIRE!" <> Blast Off says, "Well... I mean. If you want an *excellent* shot, there's always… *me*." <> Deathsaurus says, "Saber..." <> Overlord says, "vocalizer is on, Combaticon. Should be *off*." <> Emperor Megatron says, "Silence, all of you! Finish off these ridiculous Autobots!" Kodiak swerves to avoid the claws, and circles around for another pass. "You really need to shut your trap. Here, maybe this will work as a pacifier!" he says, launching a rocket at Lugnut. <> Blockade says, "Yessir" >> Kodiak misses Lugnut with Missile. << <> Overlord says, "I was *trying* to do that, my lord...when you missed" <> Blast Off says, "..." <> Overlord says, "Not your fault, certainly but.." <> Emperor Megatron says, "You're the one aiming me, you idiot! Stop preening and start killing!" <> Goth just groans <> Deathsaurus says, "Gun. Only...as good. as person ..ah...aiming..." Deathsaurus 's head tilts to the left as he sees something he never NEVER thought he'd see again. He coughs up a lot of dark energon for a moment, before he rasps. "You..." his voice filled with surprise..anger. Hate and perhaps fear. He tries to lift his head, tries to see through a haze of HUD issues and warnings, the kaiju trnasforming with a whine of circuitry. He tries to bring his most powerful weapons to hand, spreading his wings slightly to reveal a razorsharp blade. Even though hes barely on this side of death, he leans heavily on his sword, attempting with all his remaining strength to stand. To challenge. He runs on emergency systems alone, optics glowing a strange orange color on backup. He is trying to raise his sword, even though all of this, most of his internals hanging out of a large hole in his chest, some burned beyond recognition. "You and Max.. Autobots. You will all .." He takes another shot, forcing him back to his knee. Its a long, hard fight to stand, powered by rage alone. "DIE." he's beyond reason, if he hears the rest of the battle, he doesnt show it. There is nothing there. Nothing but Star Saber, defying him, his broken body sparking as he tries to ready himself for battle. Fortress Maximus currently ignores the pain and horror of seeing his best friend ... exploded, his optics focus a deathly serious look at Deathsaurus. From his side panel reveals HIS energy sword. He says calmly and resolutely "NO, Deathsaurus... you will harm no other being tonight." With that, he takes his energy sword, with the full intention of fully disarming Deathsaurus' sword-wielding arm. >> Fortress Maximus strikes Deathsaurus with Master Sword. << Chromia slots herself rather naturally into position guarding Elita's back.. and just in time. She reaches out and grabs Elita One by the back, tugging her back and out of the way as Overlord pulls Megatron's trigger and blasts at where she had been. A shift, and step and Chromia inserts herself between her leader and the enemies as her own weapon comes up, the handcannon pointed dead center at Overlord, "See? You went and got Megatron's aid rather quickly. My point proven." A twitch of her own finger and she fires one of her heaviest attacks at Overlord then tosses over her shoulder at Elita, and in a teasing tone, still focused on Overlord, "Bosslady.. your getting a bit sloppy there. Think we need to up your training sessions." >> Chromia misses Overlord with Hand-Cannon . << Cerebros is next to Bumblebee now, optics back in the 'green' - fully linked up with Fortress Maximus' brain center. Elita One is pulled aside by her bodyguard, as comes to pass more often than she'd like to admit. Elita One readies herself back into her Circuit-Su stance, her eyes forward, "Is that so? I've still got tank full of gas." And with that, there's a streak of purple pink light as she activates her time stopper to move faster than the eye can see. She drives her elbow forward into Overlord as hard as she can, and then if the move buckles him enough, carries on into an over the hip plate throw! >> Elita One misses Overlord with Circuit-Su Smackdown. << ' "<>" She'd smrk over the communications link, and glares up at the Blast Off.. However whatever plans she had of /ramming/ him with her shuttle mode are gone when she notices everyone is having trouble striking the cons, mainly overlord, so she takes a deep vent, letting Kodiak get to Trailbreaker, with a boom of her rockets she starts blitzing after Overlord, drawing her beton from her belt, extending it into a stave and igniting the electrical scythe blade, and swings it wide, and /hard/ at the Overlord-Megatron combo.' >> Starlock strikes Overlord with Novapole. << >> Overlord temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << "You can bring back as many warriors as you like from the grave, Autobots! I'll just continue to send you back!" Overlord aims but before Megatron can fire again gets hit by Starlock. Megatron flies from his grasp and transforms in mid-air, landing hard. Turning to see who ruined his killing shot, he spots Starlock, who took him out last time they met with what he'd ascribe as a lucky shot. "You've interfered with me for the last time, Autobot!" He quickdraws his silver laser cannon and fires a shot at her from the hip while approaching the real threat - Tempest Saber. The Walter P38 begins to increase in size and unfold, as the grip separates into a pair of legs and the barrel section unfolds and twists to form a chest while Megatron's head slides out from its top. The barrel ends unfold into his arms and the black barrel end snaps onto his back while the scope snaps to his forearm to form his cannon. >> Megatron misses Starlock with Laser Cannon . << For a moment, it didn't seem that Tempest Saber was needed, Fortress Maximus dealt a mighty blow to Deathsaurus, and then the epinomous Starlock yet again assaulted a foe with power a magnitude greater than hers. "I know just what to do..." He actually restrains an impish chuckle that sounds very out of place. His hands come together, summoning motes of sheer energy, actual panels of force power, that start to spin in time as the wind is summoned from the turbines on his back. The entire concoction starts to spin about him as he holds his arms out wide. "Endless........." He hurls the myriad of force energy, sand, and wind forward towards the decepticons, "STORM...." Then suddenly a temporary forcefield encapsulates the area, as he attempts to capture most of the enemy forces at once in the globe of dust, energy, and high speed wind. "VALIANT!" >> Tempest Saber attacks Overlord, Megatron, Blast Off, and Blockade with Endless Storm Valiant, striking Blockade, Megatron, Blast Off, and Overlord. << Overlord is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Blast Off is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. >> Tempest Saber attacks Deathsaurus with Endless Storm Valiant, striking nobody. << Overlord manages to avoid the attacks of Chromia and Elita-1 because he's just *that* good. That or it has something to do with quantum and uncertainty and just plain, pure, stupid luck. Nahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. It's becasue Overlord is Teh Awesome. ''' '''And then he's hit by Starlock so maybe it *is* just dumb luck... He ponders revenge as he's stunned into motionlessness. He's at least relieved to see Megatron can't shoot straight on his own. It's a peaceful thought that restores his personal worldview as he slides into unconsciousness as if sliding into a warm oil bath. With a creaking of metal, Blockade feels his heavy tank form actually get lifted off the ground. That's... really unusual. So is the slam back to the ground, the abrasions through his sytems, and general damage. That makes the new guy Number One Target. The whine of the tachyon cannon completes and he fires right at the weirdo wearing the other Autobot. >> Blockade misses Tempest Saber with Tachyon Shot . << <> Emperor Megatron says, "Star Saber's unexpected return has tipped the battle in their favor. Decepticons, gather our wounded and return to base." Hmm. Blast Off's engines grumble as Fort Max hardly even seems to notice his orbtial bombardment. Seems Overlord's not the only one who dislikes being ignored. No, that won't do. The shuttleformer bristles, circling towards the immense Autobot before being a bit distracted with Starlock down there. He huffs, "<< I doubt you'd be able to *appreciate* the honor and sophistication of going out with a shuttle like me... >>" ' ' ''' '''Then he notices the ...wait, is that shuttle kibble? He might have to keep an optic on this one. "<< ...Wait, don't tell me *you're* a shuttle? >>" His weapons falter as he seems unsure which target to pursue... and eventually find their way to Fort Max. The one who's definitely NOT a shuttle. ' ' He aims, gets ready to fire- and then... well, not much else happens as an devastating storm -or something- absolutely demolishes the shuttle in one blow, sending him crashing to the ground. Looks like he's not gonna be retrieving Deathsaurus after all. Deathsaurus not only loses his arm but he loses half his torso in the process. Fortress Maximus's sword cuts straight through his right arm,and into his chest, causing a shawer of energon, sparks and internal fluids outwards. His arm falls to the ground with a unceremonious thump before he also slides to the ground,And then, he is sucked into the windstorm that is Endless Storm!. He goes down with a growl of pure anger, his body jerking again before laying still, darkening several shades. If hes alive hes not getting back up 100 percent defeated by Autobot courage. Lugnut folds up into a massive bomber, boosters kick it up into the air. The mighty bomber Lugnut roars overhead, "CLIMB ABOARD LORD MEGATRON, WE ARE NOT YET DONE FIGHTING!...OH AND YOU OTHERS TOO." >> Megatron retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Kodiak, Deathsaurus, Dust Devil, and Blast Off. << >> Deathsaurus retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Blast Off. << Fortress Maximus frowns and says aloud "Next time, Megatron!" Megatron orders a retreat, covering his troops as they're loaded into the drop ship and then joining them as they head home, shaking his glittery fist at them as he goes. Blockade transforms to robot mode and grabs Overlord, throwing the big guy over his back to protect him from stray shots as they head to the drop ship. >> Blockade retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Megatron, Kodiak, Overlord, Deathsaurus, Chromia, Starlock, Fortress Maximus, Dust Devil, and Blast Off. << With the threat gone, Fortress Maximus quickly transforms into his battlestation mode. Perhaps in Megatron's view, if he isn't sidetracked...sort of conformation of Soundwave's rumors. A panel near Fortress Maximus' head opens up, and out climbs an Autobot. And said Autobot holds his hand out, and out crawls out an even SMALLER being...looking robotic, but... moving like a human. Log session ending at 22:13:34 on Monday, 18 November 2019.